vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ロストワンの号哭 (Lost One no Goukoku)
|singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = Neru (music, lyrics) * Tomodachi Boshuu-P (mix, mastering) * 456 (illust, video) |links = * }} Background A song about questioning the burdens of education, has become one of Neru's hits, with over 3,000,000 views on Niconico. The boy in the video is named Mamoru. This song is featured in Neru's major debut album Sekai Seifuku, released by EXIT TUNES. This song entered the Hall of Fame on March 6, 2013 (after 1 day, 13 hours and 22 minutes), and the Hall of Legend on May 24, 2013. This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalofuture, and is also in the album VOCALOID 超BEST -memories-. Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Derivatives |utau= RETAKE (+ Normal, EDGE, HEART, POWER, AGAINST) |author = PandaLolii (cover, UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Matsudappoiyo's Cover |description = |color = matsudappoiyo}} |author = Hachi-Aki (cover) |category = UTAU cover |title = Matsudappoine's Cover |description = |color = matsudappoiyo}} |author = Mashira |category = UTAU cover |title = Ritsu's Cover |description = |color = ritsu}} |author = SuperTails35000 (cover), rokurin122 (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's cover |description = |color = meiji}} |author = AkaneAyane |category = UTAU cover |title = Akane's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} ACT1 CV |author = Ami-tan/bokunoai (cover) |category = UTAU cover |title = Ami Mazune's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} |human = |category = Human cover |title = Dasoku's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} |category = Human cover |title = Mafumafu's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} |author = djseiru (mix) |category = Human cover |title = Kogeinu's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} (mix) |category = Human cover |title = kradness' Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} |author = Reol (cover), 円谷混彦 (mix) |category = Human cover |title = Reol's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} |author = Tom (mix), Rocca (encode) |category = Human cover |title = koma’n's Cover |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} , Nigaihito, Taiyakiya, Kogeinu, Mafumafu, Kusarina, , Owan, *Mirin |author = Hichima, Makoji (Rin & Len) |category = Human cover |title = 10 Person niconico Chorus + Rin and Len |description = |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = (Models) |category = MMD PV |title = Yuuri's MMD PV |description = A fanmade PV made for the 11th MMD Cup. |color = #EAEADE; color:#AB211F }} |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2015 concert. Games Gallery X_module_astray.png|Rin's Astray module for the song "Lost One no Goukoku", designed by 456. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. External links *Official Art *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *Pixiv Encyclopedia *VocaDB *Romaji Lyrics Source (Transliterated by riyuchan94) * *Instrumental and Lyrics Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert